


Friday Family Dinner at Wayne Manor

by ILoveDC



Series: Bat-Shenanigans™ [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Batfamily (DCU), bat-dinner™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDC/pseuds/ILoveDC
Summary: just your average low-quality bat-dinner™ written as the creator listened to vivaldi's four seasons“Brussels sprouts?!? Who eats these”“Every mature adult with less than two taste buds and the Demon Brat”
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Bat-Shenanigans™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Friday Family Dinner at Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be the dinner after my fic 'just a normal day in Wayne Manor with Duke trying to do his homework' but as with fics this short you don't have to read that

“Alfred, please tell Dick that if B can have a rainbow batsuit that he won’t even put in a case inside the cave, I can have a purple utility belt”

“Miss Stephanie can do whatever she wants with her new design as long as Master Bruce and myself approve it”

“But, Alfie…

“Tt, you sound pathetic Grayson, stop moping”

“Shut up demon brat, you’ll make him sad”

Bruce made a face as he approached the family dining room with Duke by his side, he had been hoping that most everyone would arrive after him but no such luck. Duke went in first followed by Bruce, the table had mashed potatoes in two bowls and meat patties in another, there were three gravy boats and four boles of assorted vegetables also on the table.

“B, why’d I let Dick help me with my new costume design”

“I didn’t let you do anything Stephanie, you chose to involve him in the project”

“B, when will the library be usable for non-foosball associated things again”

“Quite frankly I think it’s better this way, the air hockey makes it way more lively”

“Tt you don't’ even live here Brown, why should you get a say”

Bruce takes a seat as the bickering over… how and why were they bickering over what would or would not happen to the library? When Jason had damaged the room by knocking Dick into a wall Bruce had decided that it was time to give the room an update that would take two weeks to complete and add a state of the art gaming system as well as a few more built-in arcade games, but that was no reason to say that they should be different rooms, right? Just in case the kids pushed hard enough, he put it on his mental checklist to look at the blueprints for a room that could be transformed to house the old game tables and board games so that the renovated gaming room could be a bit more arcade like.

“Brussels sprouts?!? Who eats these”

“Every mature adult with less than two tast buds and the Demon Brat”

“Alfie, can I please have some coffee, I’m gonna need it if I want to go on patrol”

“Tim, when’s the last time you slept”

“Don’t worry B, I’m good to go on patrol”

“Tim”

“Forty-seven hours ago”

“You will go to sleep right after dinner”

“But B, I have cases to do”

“You can work on it after you sleep for at least eight hours”

“But B”

“Master Bruce is quite correct on this point, you must sleep before you can have more coffee or go on patrol”

“Alfie!?!”

“Sorry timmers everyone here agrees with them”

“Jay!?!”

“Damian, how was school today?”

“Tt, all of my classmates are idiots with no mental capabilities whatsoever”

“Dami, language!”

“Really dickface? You have a problem with the word idiot?”

“Jason, be nice”

“Steph do you want some eggplant”

“No!?!”

“Jason could you please hand me the gravy”

“Sure Duke, hope you like it”

“I’m sure I will”

“How was the day patrol today, Duke?”

“One robbery at the jewelry store on seventh street and seven muggings, who’s going on patrol later tonight?”

“Cass, Dick Damian and I plus B”

“Hi, my names Stephanie and I am also going on patrol”

“Stephanie, you have homework”

“...”

“...”

“I’m still going”

“No, you’re not”

“...you do know that the batglare doesn’t work anymore, right”

“It works on criminals and that's all that matters”

“Keep on telling yourself that”

“...”

Bruce put’s his fork down, officially ending dinner and the kids all burst into protests about how he’s trying to get out of discussing the effectiveness of the batglare™. He gets up and goes down to the cave to prepare for patrol and ensure that Tim or Steph aren't going to try to sneak off onto patrol.


End file.
